KIDNAP
by Gigids
Summary: Tetsuya tidak tahu, harus disebut apa pengalamannya semalam. Dari entah korban penculikan, namun malah terjerumus dalam lembah kenikmatan yang akhirnya membuat Tetsuya melakukan penghianatan. AKAKURO. Romance&Fluff. RATE MA (Lemon&Bad language).


**KIDNAP**

…

 **Saya sangat tidak merekomendasikan** _ **Fanfiction**_ **ini dibaca oleh** _ **reader**_ **dibawah umur (** _ **under**_ **21) atau yang tidak menyukai** _ **Hard**_ **-** _ **Yaoi**_ **. Tidak menerima** _ **flame**_ **untuk apa yang telah saya peringatkan sebelumnya.**

…

Malam ini, ketika menjelang tidur, Tetsuya merasakan dadanya berdetak tak teratur. Biasanya, hal ini terjadi ketika dirinya akan mengalami hal yang tidak dia duga.

Tapi apa?

Rasa-rasanya semua sudah Tetsuya periksa. Pekerjaannya juga sudah kelar. Novel-novelnya juga sudah ia setorkan. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Tangan lentiknya mengambil ponsel kesayangan, lalu memeriksa kalau-kalau ada pesan. Tak ada yang kurang. Beberapa pesan dari kekasihnya mengucap selamat malam, lalu besok ada undangan makan-makan dan acara pernikahan.

Mengedikkan bahu, lalu meminum susu, Tetsuya tertidur setelah mematikan lampu.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Main Character :

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Warning :

 **MA**

 **(LEMON & BAD LANGUAGE)**

AKAKURO

 **HARD YAOI**

Out Of Character

…

Hawa dingin membuat Tetsuya bergidik pelan. Tetsuya mencoba sadar namun hanya menemui kegelapan. Badannya mencoba bergerak meski tertahan.

Apa ini yang disebut dengan tindihan? Tetsuya menggeleng, demi apapun dia tidak takut setan. Kekasihnya saja sudah seperti Iblis nyasar. Lalu kenapa dirinya tak bisa bergerak? Kemudian hawa dingin ini. Padahal AC sudah ia matikan tadi. Dan..

Tetsuya ingat bahwa pintunya belum dikunci.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Siapa? Suara siapa ini?

"Tak ku sangka, mendapatkan tubuhmu segampang ini, sayang."

"Siapa kau?" Dan entah bagaimana, Tetsuya sadar bahwa celananya sudah tanggal. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Rasanya Tetsuya ingin panik, namun, penjahat apalagi yang berciri psikopat, akan semakin bahagia ketika korbannya _hysteria_.

"Tubuhmu harum sekali," Tetsuya bisa merasakan sebuah hidung mancung mengendus lehernya yang _sensitive_.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hei, tenang, sayang. Kita akan saling menikmati semalaman."

Tidak. Tetsuya tidak mau. Dia tidak mau menghianati kekasihnya meski ini bukan juga maunya.

"Ngghh.." Namun mulut Tetsuya gagal berteriak, cumbuan pada tubuhnya semakin liar menjajah.

"Nikmat, kan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, dia tak mau menikmati penculikan yang berakhir pemerkosaan ini.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?!"

"Kau, sayang."

"Lep-"

"Kau yang sudah menolakku berulang kali."

Tetsuya hampir menangis, "Maaf. Tolong lepaskan-Ngghh! Ah!"

"Hei-hei, jangan menangis, sayangku. Ini bukan salahmu, jadi ayo nikmati ini." Ujar si penculik sambil menyumpal bibir Tetsuya dengan intens menggunakan lidahnya, jangan lupakan juga tangannya yang semakin menjelajah.

"Jangan,"

"Sayang, lihat penismu mulai berdiri."

"Nggghhh.. Ah, ti-Ah, janganhh.." Tetsuya tahu ini salah. Dirinya tak boleh mendesah.

"Ayo, sayang mendesahlah."

Tetsuya tak berdaya. Dengan mulut entah siapa yang kini mengemut putingnya, lalu satu tangan memainkan penisnya.

"Jang-Ah!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, bibir mungil itu menggigit keras mulutnya.

"Kau akan membuat bibirmu terluka, sayang."

"Jangan memanggilku sayangh-Ah!"

"Tapi kau mendesah kenikmatan."

"Ngghh..Ah.. Tid-Ah!"

Tetsuya benar-benar hampir menyerah, penisnya benar-benar terangsang akibat sentuhan penculik yang serampangan, namun benar-benar menyasar pada titik sensitifnya yang entah mengapa ketahuan.

"Keluarkan, sayang." Leher kembali dijilat sensual, "Berikan benih manismu padaku."

"Nggh, ahhh.." Tetsuya tak mampu menjawab, hanya desahan yang keluar seraya pinggulnya bergerak liar menghianati hatinya untuk tetap diam.

Sprut! Dan keluar. Tetsuya tak mampu menahan hasratnya agar tak keluar. Rasanya lega, namun separuh rasa bersalah pada kekasihnya.

Dengan terengah, Tetsuya mencoba melepas ikatan. Dan mengalami kegagalan.

"Hei, kita belum selesai, Tetsuya."

"Jang-Ah!" Tetsuya bisa merasakan ujung jari menyentuh lubang analnya secara pelan. Seolah menggoda perlahan.

"Lubangmu berkedut, sayang." Ucapan sensual, dibarengi dengan jilatan pada putting kanan.

"Aku mohonhh-"

"Mohon apa? Kau ingin aku menyodokmu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Hentikan,"

"Maksudmu seperti ini?"

Dan jari telunjuk terlanjur masuk, "Ah, kau benar-benar basah," Lalu dilanjutkan jari-jari lain ikut menyusul ke dalam.

"Ah-Nghh," Tetsuya hanya bisa mendesah. Tubuhnya tak kuasa menolak dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan pada analnya serta beberapa daerah.

"Tetsuya, aku sudah tak tahan. Biarkan aku menyodokmu sekarang."

"Ja-jangan, aku mohon ja-Angh!"

Sebuah kepala penis sudah berada di pintu masuk lubang miliknya. Terasa panas, dan besar disana.

Keduanya bergesek pelan, saling menggoda untuk saling memuaskan.

"Aku masuk, sayang."

Dan jeritan Tetsuya dibungkam dengan lumatan.

Penis itu sepenuhnya telah masuk sempurna. Membentur langsung pada prostat dengan telak. Kewarasan Tetsuya mulai hilang, meski mulutnya menolak, namun kini tangannya yang sudah bebas malah menenggelamkan kepala entah siapa di dadanya agar kedua tonjolan didada bisa dilumat. Kakinya mengangkang lebar, seolah menyodorkan agar analnya dimanjakan.

Tetsuya yang awalnya pasif, tubuhnya kini mulai bergerak berlawanan. Seolah ikut mencari kenikmatan atas dua paha yang kini bertabrakan. Satu menggempur dan satunya membuka lebar-lebar.

Kedua tangan kekar menjamah dua bukit kembar milik Tetsuya dengan gerakan kasar namun semakin membuat Tetsuya terangsang. Gerakan tersebut juga semakin membuat sebuah penis makin masuk kedalam lubang.

Keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk ritme yang serampangan, lalu disertai gerakan memutar yang membuat anal Tetsuya terasa gatal.

"Nikmat, sayang. Tubuhmu sangat nikmat. Apa kau suka penisku berada di dalam? Menyodokmu secara cepat dan tepat? Hm?"

Tetsuya ingin sekali menolak, namun matanya yang ditutup malah semakin membuat akalnya gelap. Dengan cepat, dirinya malah menarik bibir entah siapa untuk saling melumat, "Nghh.. suka," Lalu kedua kakinya malah semakin mengikat pinggang sang lawan, kemudian ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan, sesekali ikut melakukan gerakan memutar, yang akhirnya dibalas desah geraman dari lawan.

"Keluarkan, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tak betah lagi, spermanya minta dikeluarkan untuk kesekian kali. Rangsangan dari lawannya benar-benar membuat Tetsuya tak berdaya sama sekali. Lalu bisa dirasakannya penis yang berada dalam analnya berkedut ingin mengeluarkan isi.

"Ahhh-Nghh-"

"Bersama, sayang."

Persetan dengan akal, Tetsuya sudah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan seksual. Dan tak menunggu lama, keduanya tenggelam dalam _euphoria_ penyatuan. Tetsuya menyemburkan benihnya keluar, kemudian penis sang lawan memuncratkan spermanya ke dalam. Perut Tetsuya langsung terasa penuh hingga meluber keluar lewat lubang.

Adegan tersebut ditutup dengan nafas kelelahan, lalu ditutup dengan adu bibir dalam lumatan, seraya menunggu getaran penis sang lawan yang masih terasa berkedut pelan.

"Ronde 2, Tetsuya."

…

Tetsuya mencoba bangkit, mengabaikan selakangannya yang lengket, lubangnya yang penuh dan pinggangnya yang sakit. Kedua tangannya mengambil kain yang tadi menutup matanya, lalu beralih pada si pemuda. Pemuda yang menculik lalu memperkosa dirinya, tak peduli gendernya apa.

Badan mulai terangkat, namun satu tangan kekar menjegal pinggangnya rapat.

"Mau kemana?"

"…"

"Tetsuya,"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?!"

Si pemuda merah memutar bola mata, "Kau mau permainan ini terus berlangsung?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Sei- _kun_ terlalu brutal."

"Kau sendiri yang memintanya."

"Sei- _kun_ juga memaksa."

"Tapi seru, kan? Bermain culik-culikan?"

"Sei- _kun_ hampir membuatku jantungan." Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Lagipula siapa yang sudah aku tolak berkali-kali?"

"Tetsuya lupa, bagaimana kau menolakku saat lamaran ku ajukan?"

Tetsuya memandang Akashi tajam, "Katakan pada seseorang yang langsung mengajak nikahan padahal baru pertama bertemu di jalan."

"Itu karena aku langsung tahu kalau kita saling ditakdirkan, sayang."

Tetsuya memutar kedua bola mata. Kekasihnya memang terlalu beda. Tidak bertemu sebulan, lalu tiba-tiba datang dengan adegan kejahatan. Yah, meski dirinya tetap cinta dan sayang.

"Tapi kan Sei- _kun_ tadi membuat jantungku hampir copot."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau yang menculikku adalah orang lain?"

"Tidak akan pernah, sayang." Akashi semakin memeluk Tetsuya dalam dekapan, "Bahkan membayangkan orang lain menyentuhmu saja sudah membuatku murka."

"Sei- _kun_ berlebihan."

"Ingat, Tetsuya. Kau milikku sepenuhnya."

Wajah Tetsuya memerah sempurna, "Apa-apaan,"

"Ayo mandi,"

"Pinggangku masih sakit, Sei- _kun_."

"Kan Tetsuya yang minta, lagipula, hari ini hari pernikahan kita."

Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya lupa, bahwa acara pernikahan yang ada di jadwalnya, adalah jadwal pernikahan mereka.

Dan demi apa, akibat seks mereka yang terlalu ugal-ugalan, Tetsuya terancam pincang saat nanti berjalan menuju altar.

END

…

AN :

Elap keringat. Demi apa, akibat hawa dingin yang melanda, membuat saya memilih ngetik ginian ditengah sela pekerjaan, wkwk.

Maaf jika bahasa yang saya pakai terlalu vulgar, karena saya kurang menjiwai kalau ditulis secara implisit. Makanya saya mencantumkan rate MA meski saat memilih rate, hanya tersedia hingga M saja.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

Ps :

Jangan labeli saya _author_ mecum, plis :P


End file.
